


My Captain, My King

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2019 [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Boromir Lives, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Double Drabble, Gen, Homoeroticism, Love/Hate, One Ring to Rule Them All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Aragorn takes the One Ring
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	My Captain, My King

**Author's Note:**

> day i: love that bleeds and bleeds and whispers “let me out”

Boromir both loves and hates him. Worships him, the King who was prophesied. He would give his life for this man. His brother, his Captain, his King. He who has brought salvation to the White City, though their fight has only just begun.

He never expected such an alliance. Not really. Not after the Ranger had so fervently spoke against this at the Council.

A strange occurrence, but this was the outcome he had begged for. He will not voice doubts now. There was no place for doubt in the fight ahead.

* * *

Aragorn Elessar rises. The Steward falls. Boromir watches silently as his father is dragged off, his raging and raving silenced by the hilt of a sword.

Aragorn raises a hand to Boromir’s cheek, drawing his gaze back to him.

“This is how it begins,” he says, firm in his belief. “We will raise up the White City and hold back the growing darkness.”

The ring burns cold against Boromir’s cheek as he raises his own hand to clasp his King’s wrist.

“Together, my King,” he vows, and tilts his head down, meeting his Lord’s head and feeling the righteousness of their cause in the shared breath between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly working on a longer version of this idea, but I wanted to post this double drabble that sparked the idea before 2020.


End file.
